Sweetest Company
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: Femmeslash. Maya/Candace. Rated for themes. Connected to "Breaking Down Barriers". It's early summer when the Tailor shop is established. Maya decides to greet the her new neighbors with a gift of pie and gets more out of it than she had ever imagined.


It was around early summer when the tailor shop was established. I love greeting guests, so when I heard the sounds of carts moving around, I asked Mom to bake a pie for them. I would have done it myself, but I like to save my cooking for friends who I know well. Isadora knows this well.

Peering out the window of the Sundae Inn, I sighted a flash of blue and pink. That last inch of hair that bobbed past my vision was decorated with flowers and I took the time to admire its beauty. Maybe she could do my hair like that? It hovered beside the blue head, falling short by a little bit. Guess only children have the time to put flowers in their hair nowadays.

A little ring sounded from the kitchen and I knew the pie was ready. Mom disappeared from behind the counter to fetch it and I took the moment to lean against the wooden surface and rake my eyes over the menu again. Orange juice was on the menu now. I should probably get some later. Maybe I'll ask the new neighbors to come with me.

After a brief moment, Mom came back with a steaming baked good held in her hands. A towel was wrapped around the container.

"Now be careful with this, sweetie, it's still hot," she warned me, handing over the pie. I nodded, her words going over my head.

"Sure," I replied absently, my back already turned to her. I think she might have said goodbye or something, but I wasn't listening as the bell above the door chimed with my movement.

The new shop was taking place of the empty building that sat beside the clinic. I nodded my head at Jin, who was hanging around the door, watching carefully. He looked startled when he saw me, but offered a small smile in return. Weird. Maybe he's distracted today. I did see Anissa pass by... Is is Saturday already?

A soft shade of orange greeted my vision, calming my spirits. How lovely. The front was empty and I assumed that they were inside setting up. Shrugging, I moved in to shoulder open the door. It moved with a quick jingle, only to stop around halfway through. A soft squeak was emitted from the other side of the door and I had to crane my neck to see what was blocking my way. That blue head I saw earlier met my eyes and immediately her face flushed.

"S-Sorry!" she apologized, her voice quiet. She kept her gaze to the floor as she shuffled away from the door, allowing me to enter the shop. The smell of cleaning supplies and new clothes mixed with the aroma of the pie. I breathed in deeply. It smelled good.

The blue haired woman was slowly creeping away and I figured that she thought that she could escape without me noticing. Amused, I smiled brightly at her, kicking the door shut behind me. The bell clanged with the sudden movement and so did she, her shoulders rising to her ears in surprise.

"Hi!" I said jovially, that smile persisting to stay on my face. "My name's Maya. I just thought that I'd come by and give you a warm welcome, and nothing's warmer than a freshly baked pie!"

Her aquamarine eyes darted from the pie to my face and her shoulders lowered at the speed of a turtle moving across a bridge. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and my smile widened, my amusement growing.

"H-Hi," she muttered, bowing her head. She moved her gaze around some more, avoiding my eyes. "I-I'm Candace. Um." Candace lifted her eyes and finally returned my look. "Thank you. For the p-pie. Is there anything you would l-like?"

The pie was starting to look really good right now, but her blue eyes caught my attention. They were big, yet heavy looking, as if she yearned to keep them trained at the ground. I had a feeling that having her look at me in the eye was a rare occasion and I planned to savor it, like the pie. Oh, right! The pie. I extended my arms, the pie's steam moving with my hands. It was starting to die down, which meant that we needed to eat it soon.

I brushed past her and shook my head, walking towards the empty counter behind her. A mannequin in the corner of the room stood naked and I swear I could feel it winking at me.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," I stated, looking around some more. Are there chairs in here? A fork or two would be nice, too. My brow furrowed as I turned to look at her again. "But the pie's starting to cool down. It'd be best to eat it now."

Candace tilted her head at me, as if assessing my words. Her eyes brightened after a brief moment, her face telling me that she remembered that I worked at the inn. With a dip of her long, braided hair, she nodded and scurried into the back. She was back in no time, two plates and two forks held in her delicate hands.

The pie was delicious, as I expected, but the company made it just a little bit sweeter.

* * *

Turns out that Candace is an _amazing_ tailor. She made me this beautiful dress for autumn and I just can't wait to wear it! It's nearing the end of summer, so I guess I won't have to wait long.

It's Sunday and Candace and I are hanging out in front of the church. Gill and Ivan, that rancher who came to Waffle Island early this spring, were in there talking, and we figured that they wanted to speak to each other alone. I have a feeling that there's something going on between those two, but I won't pry.

Leaning against the fence near the peak of the hill, I turned my head away from the descending sun. The days were getting shorter and a breeze was always trying to make its way through my lightly colored hair. Candace was smiling contentedly against the wind, closing her eyes and letting the movement of air rustle her hair.

"Have you s-seen the rainbows lately?" she asked quietly, her big, blue eyes staring past my shoulder now. There was a new rainbow by the lake, but it didn't make the waters look any more appealing.

I nodded, turning my own head to admire the streak of bright colors. That rainbow always shone, along with the rainbow that stood by Town Hall. That one greeted me in the morning sometimes, the multiple colors flooding into my room early in the morning. One of the best wake up calls I could ask for, if I ever did ask for one.

A few minutes passed and I could feel Candace's eyes move. They strayed somewhere near my face and I moved my gaze as well, wondering what she was looking at.

"What is it, Candy?" I asked, my tone questioning. There was nothing but the occasional goose, so I returned my eyes to her pale face. As soon as I turned, she flushed brightly and looked down, moving her body away from me.

"It w-was n-nothing," she muttered under her breath. I had to strain my ears to hear her, something I hadn't done in a long time. Over the past few days I had persisted to hang around her. Shy people have always fascinated me, anyway. Why would you be like that when being with friends is the best thing next to eating a piping hot grilled yam? She did warm up to me eventually, and now I was bothered that she was slowly crawling back into her shell.

Was something wrong? "Are you cold? We could back to the inn, if you want," I offered, reaching a comforting hand to touch her shoulder. If she was cold, she must be fragile, because that sweater looked pretty warm. When my hand made contact with her, she flinched away, her blue eyes hiding beneath their lids as she shook her head.

"I-It's n-n-nothing," she persisted, wrapping her arms around herself. Concern furrowed my brow and I reached out again.

"You're stuttering like crazy," I stated, grabbing her before she could run. Her eyes flew open, darting around like a frightened animal. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

Candace was still now, her shoulders stiff like a statue. It wasn't really the time to be stubborn, so I pulled her towards me and into a tight embrace. She emanated heat and her sweater felt soft against my bare arms. Her face was practically glowing in the waning light, the blood stuck in her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you, Candy?" I murmured against her back. The girl had a few inches on me, but I secretly told myself it was just her thick head of hair. The blue strands brushed against my face and I breathed in quietly. It smelled like anemones and snowflake flowers, the two of the winter blooms that this town knew. I wondered where she got the shampoo from.

"M-Maya..." she whispered, her shoulders dropping. "Honestly, it's nothing."

I sighed and shook my head, refusing to let her go. "Whatever you say, Candy."

* * *

When Chase came to town, I was amazed by his cooking. It was the best cooking I had ever had from a guy his age! He liked to ask me to make sure his food tasted good when I was around and Yolanda was out and he even gave me some of his leftovers! He claimed that he got fat easily and he was reluctant to eat a lot. Yeah, he even taught me how to use the word "reluctant".

I was wearing the new dress that Candace made me, and I guess that was what made her eyes soften when she entered the inn. She looked around for a moment, her blue eyes searching for something. When they landed on me, sitting with Chase, her blue eyebrows drew together under her hair, but I have never seen her look the least bit harsh. I waved her over and she slowly made her way into the chair next to me.

"Candy, I'm sure you've met Chase over here," I said, motioning a hand to the blonde next to me. He looked at her, his face straight and his lavender eyes stoic, and offered a small wave. I rolled my eyes at him, shoving him playfully.

"Have you tried his cooking before?" I asked, returning my fork to the ratatouille below me. Before the tailor could reply, I raised the eating utensil to her mouth and shoved it into her open mouth. A blush sprang to her pale cheeks as I removed the silverware from her mouth, allowing her to chew.

I used the fork to poke a piece of tomato from the dish and placed it into my mouth. Chancing a glance at the chef beside me, I saw that he was staring at me, his mouth open.

"You want some, too?" I asked, lifting my fork again. He shook his head with great vigor, shutting his mouth with a click of his teeth. I shrugged. "Okay. I guess you could make some for yourself if you wanted to."

"I-It's really g-good," Candace stated quietly, keeping her eyes to the table. One of her thick braids brushed my arm and I huffed, reaching out to tilt her chin back up.

"Candy, it's okay," I said softly, my hand lingering by her cheek. She was blushing again, which caused me to sigh again. "Candy. Don't be shy. It's just me and Chase, we're not going to lash out at you or anything."

The corners of her small, unassuming mouth tugged downwards. A lip disappeared under her teeth to complete the hesitant picture, an image that Candace played perfectly. My hand dropped from her face to her shoulder and I squeezed it, trying to be comforting.

"Just, Candace, look at me." Her eyes immediately rose with the use of her full name, something I haven't used for the longest time. The sapphire irises shone under her heavy lids, the emotion swirling around something akin to fear and... Something. I couldn't tell. "It's going to be fine."

She looked away again. I sighed. It must be easier to stay her shy self, but I just wanted her to share that sweet, caring girl under that shell of hers. Shaking my hand, I withdrew my hand and stood, leaving my food unfinished. I could feel Chase's incredulous stare piercing my back, but I ignored him and grabbed Candace's wrist.

"Come on, let's just go to the lake," I said quietly, tugging her arm gently. She nodded, avoiding my eye, and joined me.

I guess that these things just took time.

* * *

One day, early in the morning, Candace and I were standing outside the Tailor Shop, staring at the rolling waves of the ocean not too far away. I stood close to her, trying to withhold the heat that she always seemed to be emitting. It was past mid-autumn now, the leaves of dying trees moving with the wind. I was wearing that black dress that Candace made me, it's my favorite now, and all that she's changed about her outfit is her skirt. Maybe it's warmer. For some reason, I find it comforting that she hasn't changed too much.

The muted clicking of heels rang in my ears. I turned my head to find the source of the sound and saw a tall figure with long, purple hair wearing a coat that stopped around the knees. The shirt was a bit too frilly for my taste, but the person was wearing a smile that just about screamed flashy.

The only problem was that I couldn't figure out if this person was a guy or a girl.

"Hey there!" Okay, definitely a guy. Or maybe a girl with a manly voice. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Candace?"

I glanced at the woman beside me quizzically. She knew this guy?

"Wh-Who are you....?" Apparently not. Candace kept her eyes to the ground and I knew for sure that she did not recognize this guy.

"I'm Julius!" Yes, you are, thank you for informing us of this fact. ...What, I had a rotten yam earlier today and Goddess is it cold today. "We used to play together when we were kids!" He tilted his head to the side, his brightly colored hair falling with the movement. "Don't you remember my fabulous hair?"

Seriously, just what did this guy want, a new dress?

Candace's head lifted slightly. She looked at me helplessly. I shrugged and slowly jerked my chin towards him. Her blue eyes drifted to the new comer and I was glad that she's doing better with looking people in the eye. Realization dawned on her features, a look I'd never seen before. It only reminded me of her innocence, a quiet, curious look replacing her shyness.

"Wait... Were you that... mean girl?" she asked softly, touching her chin questioningly. Maybe it really was a girl after all. Julius is a kinda manly name for a girl, though. Julia would have been the better choice.

The gender-questioned person giggled, covering a mouth with a hand. Describing Julius was starting to get difficult. "Hee hee, you thought I was a girl?" Another laugh escaped _his_ throat. "Oh, you're so _silly_!"

His voice seemed very jovial and I decided that I liked him a little bit. At least I should probably ask him where he got his hair done. It really is fabulous.

Before I could introduce myself, the door of the Tailor Shop opened with a small chime of a bell and Luna burst out, standing in front of Candace. The taller woman shuffled towards me, and I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She clung to my dress tightly.

Wait... This guy can't be... Candace did tell me that she was bullied... Was this guy the reason she...?

"Hey!" Luna addressed him loudly, hands on her hips. I'm sure she would be a lot more intimidating if she wasn't so short. And to think I thought she was a child when I first saw her. "Are you that mean girl who used to call my sister ugly?!"

Candace winced and buried her face in the front of my shirt. Although I'm sure it was just a reaction to unpleasant memories, I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks from the contact. I held her more tightly to my body.

Julius looked away and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a small, half hearted chuckle rising to his lips. "What? Uh, erm, I mean... That might have happened... I _might_... remember it... vaguely..."

Luna growled, balling her small hands into fists by her sides. Her glare was very impressive. "You're nothing but a bully! My sister became all shy and withdrawn, and it's all because of you!" Man, it definitely would take a guy with balls to tie down this girl. She narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What's your excuse?! Spit it out!"

Julius looked as if he would do anything to escape at the moment. He warily met her eye, dropping the hand behind his neck to motion vaguely. Nervousness was etched across his face and I couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't be nervous around Luna when she's angry? "W-Well, young boys usually tease the girls they like!"

Candace froze, her shoulders becoming stiff under my arms. I glanced down, concerned. Her face was so close to mine, but I didn't really care. I wanted to see if she... You know... Reacted to that statement. Because that would definitely be interesting. Yeah, that's why.

Her blue eyes slid to the side, as if she was trying to look at him. A small sigh left her lips and she turned her head, her heavy-lidded eyes landing on the sweating man in front of Luna. She smiled faintly, but there was no blush gracing her cheeks, so I figured she was just... flattered. Not like she deserved a jerk like that, though.

Ugh, I should stop judging this guy. It's not like I know him. But I can't believe that he would just march up to Candace and not apologize or anything!

I wonder what it would have been like if Candace wasn't shy? I can't think of it.

Luna lashed out with one arm, groaning loudly. "That's no excuse! You hurt Candace's feelings, so you'd better make up for what you did!"

Julius looked taken aback, as if the idea was unheard of and unsightly. "H-How?"

"Hm..." Luna calmed down, her shoulders relaxing as she lifted a hand to touch her chin thoughtfully. Yeah, she and Candace were definitely sisters. "Well, what's the one thing you're good at?"

Julius' eyebrows shot up into his hairline, but as he opened his mouth to reply, Luna was already walking away. Slightly indignant, he called after her, "Th-That's blackmail!"

Candace and I were currently pressed against the wall of the Tailor shop, the result of her attempt to hide. We watched silently as Julius sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He stared out in front of him for a moment, then walked away.

Even when he was gone, it took some effort to pry Candace from my shoulders.

* * *

The beauty of the feather in Chase's hands was almost surreal, like the situation I was in. Standing in the kitchen of the Sundae Inn, I looked up to see hopeful lavender eyes staring at me. It was almost too much to bear, knowing that Candace was coming soon and that I had a blue feather of my own.

"Chase..." I murmured, forcing myself to keep his gaze. He gave me a small smile, his eyebrows drawing together. It was a look I was unfamiliar with. Chase's smiles were usually sarcastic and wry, but now he just looked... Hopelessly hopeful.

I can't believe he fell in love with me in these past few weeks. The cold grip of winter had taken over the town, but I still refused to abandon my dress, hoping to stay warm with tall boots.

All we had ever done together was cook. I would ask him for advice and he would cook for me if I asked. Sure, if I wasn't hanging out with Candace, I was here, but...

Maybe it was more unbelievable that I don't love him back.

I would do _anything_ for an escape right now. But I guess that's irresponsible. Aren't I allowed to be irresponsible? I'm only twenty-two, so I guess...

That small smile had faded and I knew I had to do something fast.

"Chase," I repeated, my voice firmer and calmer than I really was, "I... I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, really, but I..." My voice cracked, I know it did, and I looked down, unable to face the expression that Chase must be having. Maybe he was devastated. He had to be! He proposed! Although I can't figure out why, he must actually love me if he bothered to.

The chef choked out a fake laugh and I could see his hand wring the blue feather in his hands. When his grip loosened, it folded out into that perfect, shiny proposal device that it was renowned for. I found it almost... ironic, I guess, that it would stay beautiful even after being squeezed because I _just rejected Chase_. It was as if I expected it to crumble to pieces because there was no shared love to celebrate.

"It's okay, Maya," he said softly, his voice the weakest I'd ever heard it. My chest tightened and I urged myself to look at his eyes. Fortunately, he wasn't crying, because that would have made it so much harder. He raked a hand through his messy blond hair, his amethyst eyes looking somewhere over his shoulder. "I don't even know why I..." He laughed again and it just sounded so forced that I thought _I_ was gonna cry. "I want to blame Ivan for this, but... I should have seen it."

The doors to the Inn opened and I whipped my head around to look at the visitor. Anything to distract me right now; Chase was becoming harder and harder to look at.

Candace stood in the doorway, her hands wrung near her stomach. She gave me a worried look. Was this really impacting me that hard? I was usually the one giving her the concerned looks.

Wait, see what? I turned back to the trembling chef in front of me, oh Goddess he's really shaken, and managed to ask, "S-See what?"

The tailor at the doors was starting to approach meekly, her footsteps horribly loud in the tense-filled room.

Chase closed his eyes, which was a bit of a relief to be honest, and shoved the blue feather into his pocket. I was also thankful for that; what if Candace had seen it and taken it the wrong way?

"You're in love with..." His lids opened a slice and he stared demurely at the floor. "You could never love me back. I always knew in the back of my mind..." Purple eyes lifted to look at me almost sheepishly. Please, Chase, just stop looking at me like that! Go back to being that sarcastic meanie I know you are! "Not to seem conceited or anything, I just knew that girls liked me. You know? And you didn't. Which I guess is what started all this... Just." He looked down again. "It was a bust from the beginning, I guess. If anything, you were in love with my cooking."

This was true. I would give almost anything to eat his food every single day. It was just the most delicious, hearty food I had ever eaten. No matter the dish it tasted like a little slice of heaven.

But they do say that love is the secret ingredient to everything.

Ugh! Stop thinking about it! It's just gonna make it so much harder!

So I did the only thing I thought I could do, the only thing I could offer the broken man standing in front of me. I pulled him into a slow embrace, wrapping my arms gently around his back. He was stiff for the briefest moment, as if he didn't know what to do. I patted his back in what I hoped was a soothing manner and he gave in, burying his face into the puff on my shoulder. He was shaking, shaking so much I could feel my boots rattling against the floor.

"Shh," I whispered into his ear, rubbing his back comfortingly, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But I'm sure there's another girl for you out there, someone who might even teach _you_ a little something about cooking. Hopefully she'll teach you about love, too."

A feeble laugh escaped Chase's throat and I could feel it reverberate through my chest. It was sweet and genuine, a rare event that brought a smile to my own face. "Hopefully."

It took him several moments to stop trembling, and all the while I whispered a description of that girl who was going to sweep him off his feet with the perfect marmalade and carrot cake ever. When I ran out of poetic words, I started reciting the ingredients for my favorites dishes, which elicited another sincere laugh from the chef in my arms.

"Thank you, Maya," he murmured at last, pushing away from my body. He held my shoulders and my gaze and said, "You're really a great person. But I think that there's someone waiting for you over there..."

Chase jerked his chin behind my shoulder and released me, making me stumble from the sudden change of balance. He turned me around to face Candace, who was smiling sweetly at me. Leaning close to my ear, he whispered, "I think that you'd rather spend your time with her, right?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I nodded. I knew he was smiling because of the way his cheeks moved against my ear. "Good. Now go on, girl."

A pair of strong hands pushed me forward gently. In front of me, only a few scant inches away from me, Candace giggled helplessly, her small mouth hidden behind a delicate hand. I threw my head over my shoulder to give Chase one last glance.

It would be an understatement if I said that my heart warmed at the sight of him giving me an uncharacteristic thumbs-up.

* * *

Sand was starting to go up my dress. It was nearing midnight on the last day of winter and I was sitting with Candace on the beach, staring aimlessly at the starry sky above. Words reflecting the past year flowed from our mouth, idle and thoughtless as it just streamed from our minds. I wasn't as attentive as I wanted to be, not that I was really that attentive in the first place, but I was comforted by the fact that neither was she. But I doubt it was for the same reasons. My mind was focused on the feather that I kept hidden under my apron, waiting for the perfect moment.

Behind us the people bustled, attempting to view the new year's sun from their own private spots. I had a feeling in the back of my mind that Luna was watching us from the Tailor shop and it made me a little bit nervous.

Okay, so maybe I was more than a little bit nervous. I was really, really nervous. My stomach felt as if I had eaten something that was cooked just a little unevenly and it was doing the most acrobatic back-flips in there. Hold your horses, I'm gonna do it, don't worry!

"I feel bad for not wearing Julius' clothes," Candace admitted, her eyes trained on the sky above. She's been able to keep her gaze off the floor more often, and although it might not be true, I like to think that I helped her with it. "They're beautiful, really, but I just can't bring myself to wear such... flashy clothing. And..." Her sapphire eyes cleared for a moment, as if she was confessing some horrible sin. "And I knew that if I did, it would make me feel like I was _his_."

Clothing was a big deal for her, but those words made my heart jump. I was wearing the dress that Candace made me that summer long ago, and to tell the truth, I get a little worried about looking bland by wearing it all the time, but Candace always just tells me I look beautiful, and her words struck a string in my heart.

As I was saying, clothing is a big deal for her. It was _hers_. It was her art, her soul, the way she expressed herself. It might seem a little odd, but the things she made were out of this world. She could embroider the most intricate design on the smallest accessory known to man, yet she could make even the simplest dress look magnificent. I would know. At least, she tells me it looks magnificent.

And Goddess is it nice to just... watch her work. She seems so engrossed in her needles, her thread, seeing her fine hands weave around fabrics at the speed of a horse thundering through the fields. It was so elegant and breath taking, like the woman behind the needle. Her eyes would focus and darken to the color of the sea at night and her bottom lip would become victim to blunt teeth. Her back would straighten in a way that reminded me of the most confident person in the world, knowing that what they were doing was just _right_.

I wonder if I ever look like that? My passion has to be food and cooking, but I'm not _that_ good.

I could feel her eyes turn to me, as if the thought had just occurred to her as well. A pretty blush was starting to fill in her cheeks, and I shot her a reassuring smile. She smiled shyly in return, replacing her eyes to the sky.

"I wish I had seen it coming," I whispered, my mind still on the topic of relationships. Candace looked at me again. I sighed heavily, raising a hand to brush back my bangs. "Chase. I wish I had known that he had fallen in love with me so I could have done something to... I don't know. I wish I could have stopped him and told him to stop so that he wouldn't have to suffer because of _me_..."

"There was nothing you could have done, Maya," Candace stated quietly, her hand seeking out mine. I allowed her to wrap her talented fingers around my palm, savoring that persistent warmth that I seemed to be craving more and more lately.

Another sigh made its way out of my throat. I looked down again, my eyebrows knitted together. "I know, I know... But I just wish that there _was_."

Silence seemed to blanket the town. I thought that I would start to feel sleepy after staying up so long, but my eyes betrayed me and stayed wide awake.

This event was a time for a clean slate. I guess it would be a good time to get over that incident. But every time I look at him, I remember the shaking, so much shaking. Maybe I'll get over it when he gets a girlfriend?

More hours passed and the sky began to change colors. It went from a dark navy to an ultramarine to the color of Candace's eyes. I stared openly at her, comparing the two deep shades of blue and deciding that her's was prettier. The silence was comfortable and her heavy lids grew heavier and I knew that then was the perfect moment. I reached into the pocket on my apron and slowly inhaled, removing the blue feather that was tucked away in the white garment. A sharp, small gasp cut the air and Candace's eyes grew to full, wide attention.

"Candace." Another rare moment when I would use her full name. "To be honest, I've been through at least ten proposal speeches, but I could never get it perfect." She opened her mouth to object, like she always does when I'm being self-deprecating, but I gently pressed my index finger against her soft lips, enjoying the feeling for a brief moment. "Shh, let me finish. I never did manage to get it perfect, but I knew that you wouldn't care. You've taken me as I am, and I love you for that. I love you and your open nature, your kindness, your consideration, your shyness, your delicate hands... I love your hair and how it reminds me of winter, where I knew we could huddle up in front of the fire in the inn, I love your modesty and your refusal to wear that fruit's clothing. And even though it's a little annoying sometimes, I love how you would always put people before yourself, saying that you're not worth it."

Candace was practically crying now, so I pulled our linked hands and drew her closer.

"Because you _are_worth it, no matter what some girly prick told you when you were young. You're not ugly. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known. And you know what?" I pause to allow her to shake her head slowly, her blue eyes wide. "You're better than any dish that even Chase can make. Better than any yam grown from the richest soil. And I know that I'll never find anyone else like you."

I took a deep breath. Goddess, I never knew I was so poetic! This was the big moment. I twirled the feather in my hand, feeling the soft bristles of the proposal device as the sun began to rise. The waters in front of us shimmered and shone, highlighting Candace's soft features.

"Goddess, you're beautiful," I breathed, stroking her face with the feather, for my other hand was occupied with hers. She blushed modestly, smiling giddily. "Will you marry me, Candace?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she blinked rapidly. She nodded vigorously, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

Behind us, the village cheered. I could recognise Chase's voice, along with Luna's and Julius'. I think that I could even hear Ivan whooping along with them.

I transferred the feather to Candace's hand and looked her in the eye. They were shining with fresh tears and the light of the new sun. We drew in deep breaths and brought our lips together. It wasn't my first kiss; once when I was young, I think I was dared to kiss Luke. That was okay; I also can't remember it too well. It was nothing compared to this though. I don't think anything will ever compare to _this_.

The arms around my neck tightened and Candace moved directly into my lap. I think I could feel the wetness of her tears touch my cheek once.

I thought that the moment would last forever, but the sun continued to rise once we pulled apart. It made a funny smacking noise that amused me greatly. Inhaling deeply, I pressed my forehead to Candace's and said, "To a wonderful new year."

She blinked her heavy blue eyes, a wide smile gracing her countenance. "A new year with you."


End file.
